


Might Will Make Right

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: Weeks before the start of the S-Rank Trial: Erza and Mirajane, two of Fairy Tail's strongest, decide to settle their rivalry before the start of the trial. No magic, no weapons, simply their fists will decide who is better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now for something completely different, an old commission for someone on DA whose name I no longer remember.

Erza tugged on the tape that wrapped around her yellow gloves, making sure it was completely tight. Scarlet hair was tied in a long ponytail with a single eye covered by a long bang, she wore a white sports bra and red trunks with yellow flames as she prepared to settle any last differences between her and Mirajane before the S-Rank test. Erza believed that if she didn’t deal with this now then the test would dissolve into chaos between the two and she worked too hard to let the opportunity slip by. A knock on the door brought Erza’s attention. 

“Hey, you’re ready?” Gray asked from the other side. 

“Yes, you can open.” The door cracked open and Gray peeked in cautiously in case Erza was without any clothes on, previous experiences had made those moments awkward. He sighed a breath of relief when he saw that she was actually clothed. He slid inside and closed the door behind him, the shirt he was wearing hung loosely from his shoulders as the buttons were already undone. 

Erza’s physical build was always something to behold, toned through years of sword fighting and wearing various styles of armor had molded Erza’s body into a well-built machine. 

“How is she?” Erza asked while Gray walked to the locker in the room to pull out the robes that matched Erza’s trunks. 

“As hyped as you think she is.” Gray answered flatly, “Natsu’s been sparring with her in preparation for this so expect some intense swings.”

Erza smiled at that, “Good, that means I’ll be expecting a good fight. With no magic being used, we will end this rivalry with only our fists and feet. Physical might will decide who is stronger.”

Gray shrugged as he put on the robes over her shoulders and slid in a red mouthpiece into her mouth for her to bite on. 

“I got your back, show her how it’s done.” Gray flashed a grin as he lead Erza out the door. The main room had been re-organized in order to fit in the boxing ring in the very center. Tables were situated around the ring to ensure that everybody got a view of the show that was about to start. Mirajane was bouncing on toes wearing a purple top, matching gloves, black shorts and black foot wraps. Ivory hair was kept loose as she couldn’t be bothered to tie it up despite the insistence of her siblings.

The guild members were already hyped up when Erza came into the view and the chanting began to grow louder. The crowd was divided between Erza and Mirajane, two powerful mages were going to come to blows and they all would get to witness it before the two leave for Tenrou Island. Gray helped Erza enter the ring and removed her robes, showing off her physical presence for all to see. Mirajane didn’t want to waste anytime and started walking towards the center of the ring. 

“Bout time you showed up!” Mirajane’s confidence was seemingly boundless, “Was beginning to think you were gonna cower out in some fake honor bull-shit!”

Erza merely smiled, “Kept you waiting huh? Don’t worry, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” 

The referee entered the ring and the two mashed gloves.

“Don’t fall asleep to early!” Mirajane teased. 

“I don’t plan on it.”

The two moved to their respective corners and the referee called for the bell to start the match. 

 

* * *

****

Round 1

Mirajane was the early aggressor, moving towards Erza in a blink of an eye and started swinging. Erza sucked in air between her teeth and moved out of her corner in order to not get trapped. Mirajane was relentless as she threw a variety of kicks and punches towards her scarlet haired opponent. Erza remained calm, blocking and dodging to the best of her ability although the speed that Mira was attacking was impressive. She could definitely see Natsu’s influence in the way that Mira fought.

Erza cursed as kick landed on her ribs, she moved her head to the right to avoid a piston-quick punch that grazed her cheek. Another came in but, it only kissed Erza’s glove. 

Mirajane threw a roundhouse kick that forced Erza to bend backwards to avoid getting it. She went back to a vertical base only to meet with a fist that slammed into her cheek. Her face stung but, she retained her focus while Mirajane was wearing a vicious grin on her face as she battered through Erza’s defenses with a vicious storm of blows.

“Come on, come on, come on! Let me see that fire Scarlet!” The demon roared as she threw a straight, only to be immediately taste leather. Erza’s counter came in fast and hard, with a swift follow up that dug the ball of her foot into Mirajane’s stomach and snapped her knee into a high kick that blasted the chin upwards. Mirajane’s head rocked back wards as she stumbled away, surprised. The crowd was mesmerized as Erza made her move in only a way that she can. 

Mirajane only grinned as she locked eyes with Erza, mashing her gloves together as she was getting more excited.

* * *

**Round 3**

“RAAHHHHH!” Mirajane slammed her fist hard into Erza’s cheek that made a large cracking sounding that echoed across the guild. Scarlet hair broke out of the tie from the impact like a red mist – Erza's foot stomped the ground and she responded with a fist of her own that sent blood and spittle flew out of the shape-shifter's mouth. She stumbled back and Erza went on the offensive with a flurry of punches that blasted against Mirajane's guard who obliged with a body shot through a hole in the offense. 

“Guh!” Erza felt fire through her stomach before tasting feet via a high kick. Mirajane lunged forward and Erza caught her in a clinch. The two were a tangled mess of bodies, each slamming knees and leathered fists into each other's torsos before the ref had to step in and break it up. The crowd grew more rowdy and raucous as the two fighters were going all out on each other. A minute left in the round and the fight resumed – Mirajane rushed forward once more and let loose a storm of fists that came in quick succession. 

Erza ducked and weaved through the purple blurs that came at her in brutal fashion. Some landed but, not cleanly and yet it stung all the same. Mirajane's relentless power pushed Erza to the ropes, now it was only a matter of time before Erza's arm got tired. 

I got her on the ropes! Mirajane thought to herself with a wide grin, Just one solid shot and I'll--! Her thought process was cut off by a surprise uppercut that pierced through the storm of fists. Mirajane dropped to the mat and the crowd cheered in collective unison that drowned out the ringing bell. Mirajane could only look upwards at the lights while she tried to process what had just happened, eyes following Erza as she walked to her corner. 

Her siblings helped her to her feet and assisted her to the red corner while Erza was already sitting and being attended to by her corner people. Her skin was coated with sweat along with various bruises and a black eye but, she let herself smile a bit as she watched Mira being resuscitated along with Natsu's attempt at coaching. She could see that her rival's offensive strategy was finally starting to work against her, the heaving of the chest was proof that she was much more tired while Erza was still feeling a bit fresh.

“Only a matter of time before I end this.”

* * *

**Round 5**

The ref began the count as Mirajane was struggling to get back up to her feet, body aching and legs practically trembling under her own weight. Erza merely stood as her rival reached to her feet by the count of eight though she made it up out of willpower, she could see that one of Mira's eyes was shut from the fight and other looked unfocused. The ref signaled for the fight to restart but, already the crowd could see the end coming. 

Mira's sight was blurred, seeing doubles of Erza who walked towards her with a confident stride but, hands still raised. Mira cocked her arm, ready to punch but, was met with punch straight to her lips. Two quick jabs and a heavy kick to the side forced Mira to stumble. She went to catch Erza with a clinch but, Erza slammed her knee into the stomach. Mira spat out crimson that stained Erza's leg, backing away only slightly while holding her stomach. The ref moved to start a standing count, Mirajane pushed him away and charged forward with anger in her eyes. She roared as she threw a powerful straight at Erza's face only for her vision to suddenly shift to the crowd and then to darkness. 

Erza delivered a powerful counter punch that rocked Mirajane, sending her collapsing straight down to mat in a bloody heap. The crowd roared as Mirajane was counted out and Erza declared the victor by knockout. Mirajane's siblings rushed forward to tend to their eldest sister, Natsu was freaking out in the corner as his partner lost. Meanwhile Erza held her fist in the air, soaking in the cheers of the crowd as she finished off her rival and ended debate of who was strongest. Once and for all.


End file.
